I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Conner sees something he shouldn't on Christmas Eve. AU story


Angel

This is part of a series of one-shots I'm doing based on Christmas songs within different fandoms. If you like this one, you should check out some of my others on my profile page.

AU - Conner was never taken, Angel and Cordelia got married, and Angel's curse is lifted. Conner is about five years old in this fic.

Disclaimer - I own nothing

"Okay little man, time for bed!" Angel said, grabbing Conner around the middle and hoisting him into his arms.

"But I'm not sleepy Daddy!"

"You know, Santa won't come until after you're asleep," Cordelia said, helping Angel out with the hyperactive child.

Conner's eyes widened, and he quieted down immediately. "I want Santa to come."

"Well then, let's get you to bed. Do you want Mommy or Daddy to read you a bedtime story?" Angel asked.

"Daddy!" Conner said, turning around so he could hug his father. Angel wrapped his own arms tightly around his son, grateful that he had his son in his life.

Twenty minutes later, Angel came down the stairs to the living room. At times like this, he was grateful that he and Cordelia had decided to by a house after getting married, rather than stay at the hotel. He needed his own space, and a space for his family.

"He's asleep?" Cordelia asked, looking up from her last minute gift wrapping.

"Almost, he looked pretty sleepy though. It took him awhile, he kept asking if Santa was really coming, and if the reindeer would wake him up, etc," Angel said, sitting down on the couch.

"It's great that he can believe in Santa Claus for a little bit longer. I remember how heartbroken I was when I realized that Santa wasn't real," Cordelia said.

"How old were you?" Angel asked.

"Thirteen. I asked Santa for Louis Vuitton shoes. I got Ralph Lauren shoes instead."

Angel tried not to be shocked. Cordelia was much more frugal now, and had lost most of her high school ditzy, but occasionally she still slipped back into that mindset.

"Do you help with the wrapping?" Angel asked.

"No, I just have a few more, some of which are yours. Are you going to wear the suit?" Cordelia asked.

Angel nodded, then began his favorite tradition. After they had rid a costume shop owner of a Gratzle demon two years ago, the owner had been so grateful that they had free rentals for life (in lew of actual cash unfortunately). Angel decided to use this to make a Christmas memory. Every Christmas Eve he dressed as Santa as he passed out the Christmas presents. Should Conner ever wake up to this, Angel felt like it would make the Christmas spirit come alive even more for him.

"All done," Angel announced.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night._

_She didn't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peek; _

_She thought I was tucked_

_Up in my bedroom fast asleep._

Conner slipped down the stairs, anxious to see if Santa had come already. He had been way too excited to sleep, and he thought he heard something downstairs. One of his friends once told him that Santa had the best hearing of anyone, so Conner tried with all his might to not make a single noise.

As he turned towards the living room, Conner's eyes widened. There was Santa! He bent over to place a gift under the tree, then straightened.

"All done," Santa announced.

"Great. Now, I have a surprise for you, Santa," Mommy said, her voice appearing before her body did. She pointed up to the ceiling, where a green plant hung from a hook. Conner stared, not even able to believe that Mommy actually _knew_Santa. Then Santa came over, and began kissing Mommy!

The boy didn't know what to do. If Mommy found out he was awake, he would get in a lot of trouble. He wished he could find Daddy, but Santa might be gone before Daddy could get there. Conner scrunched his face, silently pleading for Daddy to arrive and tell Santa not to kiss his Mommy anymore.

"Um, why can't we do this more often?" Mommy asked, looking at Santa like she normally looked at Daddy. Conner started to get so mad, he worried that Santa would never bring him another present again.

"Bedtime," Santa said. He sounded muffled by his gigantic beard.

The two headed towards the stairs, and Conner did the only thing he could think of.

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white._

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been, _

_If Daddy had only seen_

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!_

"Stop right now Santa! That's my Mommy!" Conner yelled. He held up his fists like he had seen Daddy do, and prepared to defend his Mommy.

Mommy and Santa looked at each other, like Uncle Gunn and Aunt Fred did when they got caught doing something bad. Conner started to think about what Daddy would think about this, and he kind of hoped that Daddy wouldn't have to know. Otherwise, Santa would never visit another child again.

"Conner, why don't you go back up to bed. I'll come up in a minute and explain," Cordelia said.

"No, Cordelia, let's just explain now," Santa said. Conner watched as the hat slowly came off, followed by Santa's beard.

"Daddy?" Conner asked, trying not to cry. If that was Daddy, did Santa not come?

"Buddy, Santa asked me to help him out today. He said that there are so many children that he needed to visit, and he wanted me to put out your presents."

Conner nodded. That sounded okay. And at least that meant that Mommy hadn't really been kissing Santa, she'd been kissing Daddy.

"Hurry up to bed now. It's way past your bedtime," Cordelia told him.

"Okay. Goodnight Daddy. 'Night Mommy," Conner said, rushing up the stairs to his bed. He couldn't wait to open his presents now.

"And it's past our bedtime too Santa," Cordelia said, hugging Angel tight to her. "Very quick thinking."

"Thank you too. I guess next year we should just get another costume, Mrs. Claus."

Merry Christmas to all, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
